A Bela Ninja Adormecida
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Quando uma peça de teatro pode ser considerada uma missão rank-S. Com uma certa ênfase em NejiTen, mas com um pouco de NaruHina e SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Como se eu já não tivesse mais o que fazer (e fics pra continuar –q), comecei a escrever essa fic no início do ano. Ela ta quase pronta... depois de mais de 20 páginas de muita besteira XD_

_Acho que acabei escrevendo-a pra fugir um pouco da tensão do mangá, que tem andando bem emocionante em vários aspectos._

_E meu humor não é aquela coisa que se diga "minha nossa, que maravilha de humor, devia estar no CQC!", mas se quiserem se distrair um pouco... acho que essa fic dá pro gasto XD_

_Boa leitura n.n  
_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** todo mundo que aparece nessa fic é propriedade do tio Kishi. Porque se fossem meus eu teria juntado casais desde a fase clássica. /apanha

E a idéia da fic foi um pouco baseada na parte da encenação da peça de teatro "Uma quase Cinderela" em Fruits Basket.

* * *

Quem está acompanhando o mangá sabe que as coisas não estão engraçadas e felizes assim. Mas já que é um fanfic, vamos imaginar que Sasuke voltou pra vila, todos os nossos ninjas favoritos são chuunins e está tudo em paz. Em paz o suficiente para que a hokage tivesse mais uma de suas idéias mirabolantes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Palco do teatro da academia ninja, 3:15 da tarde -  
_

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! VOCÊ QUEREM ME ENLOUQUECER, NÃO É??? ME EN-LOU-QUE-CER!!!

- Ca-calma Ino... e-esse é só o primeiro ensaio, ainda temos duas semanas e... – Sakura tentava conter a amiga que andava de um lado a outro do palco, bufando e batendo os pés.

- NÓS TEMOS SÓ DUAS SEMANAS!!! DUAS MÍSERAS SEMANAS para ensaiar essa peça!! Céus, porque eu fui aceitar ser diretora disso???

- Por que você não tinha escolha...?

Ino suspirou.

- Tem razão, Sakura... tem razão...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Ontem, sala da hokage, 10:30 da manhã -  
_

- Fico feliz que tenham todos atendido o meu pedido. – Tsunade sorria olhando para o grupo de shinobis e kunoichis que a olhava curiosos.

- E bem, por que chamou todos nós aqui ao mesmo tempo, Tsunade-sama? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sakura perguntou para sua tutora.

- Oh não, mas vai acontecer. Afinal, mais um ano está começando na academia ninja e cada vez eu tenho mais orgulho de vocês, meus chuunins favoritos. – Tsunade sorria, o que arrancou sorrisos de todos os presentes na sala também – Por isso...

A hokage se dirigiu a um armário e pegou um pote transparente cheio de pequenos papéis em branco.

- ... eu quero que vocês encenem uma peça de teatro!

Silêncio.

- Te...atro? Mas Tsunade-sama, nós nunca fizemos nada parecido... – Ino comentou.

- E eu sei disso! Mas sei também que nada é impossível para vocês, não é mesmo? Por isso me orgulho tanto de vocês! – ela sorriu novamente.

- Eu não estou gostando disso... – Sasuke disse num cochicho.

- Por que não, teme? A vovó Tsunade disse que tem orgulho de nós, 'tebbayo!

- Tá Naruto, eu não duvido das palavras dela, mas eu acho que Tsunade-sama vai nos colocar numa encrenca sem tamanho...

- Huh?

- Em outras palavras dobe, Tsunade-sama vai escolher uma peça de teatro que vai nos querer preferir começar a Quarta Guerra Ninja a encená-la. – explicou Sasuke, olhando para a hokage que parecia conferir os papéis dentro do pote transparente.

- Mas o que poderia ser tão ruim a esse ponto? Você não acha que ela vai mandar a gente encenar um conto de fadas, não é?

- Até que não seria má idéia! – Sakura juntou as mãos sonhadora, olhando para o teto da sala, enquanto divagava sobre príncipes galantes, princesas encantadas e fadas reluzentes.

- Viu? É disso que eu tenho medo, dobe. – Sasuke apontava para a Haruno sonhadora.

- Ah Sasuke, deixa disso, a vovó Tsunade não teria porque fazer isso e... – Naruto foi interrompido pela voz da hokage.

- Bem, primeiramente, vocês precisam saber que peça irão encenar. E eu escolhi... "A Bela Adormecida", que tal? – a hokage sorria... quase sarcasticamente.

Sasuke espalmou a mão no rosto, Naruto piscou seus olhos azuis, Shikamaru murmurou "agora complicou", Chouji parou de mastigar, Akamaru ganiu algo para um Kiba de olhos arregalados, Shino manteve-se impassível, Neji suspirou e Lee era o único com um brilho nos olhos... juntamente com Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten.

Bem, elas eram kunoichis, mas não deixavam de ser sonhadoras.

- Ora, vejo que vocês parecem todos muito satisfeitos! – Tsunade era o próprio sarcasmo em pessoa – Creio que todos já saibam do que se trata a história, não é? Pois bem, agora iremos sortear os papéis, cargos de direção e assistentes e...

- Ahn, Tsunade-sama? – Shikamaru ergeu a mão.

- Pois não, Shikamaru?

- Bem, a senhora disse que iria sortear os papéis, certo? Mas existem papéis femininos e masculinos na história... como isso vai ser resolvido?

- Um ponto interessante, Shikamaru. Para ser justo, eu resolvi misturar todos os papéis, logo, você por exemplo pode tirar o papel de Bela Adormecida. – o sorriso de Tsunade era quase diabólico.

Todos os olhos se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eeeeeeeeei, vovó Tsunade! Quer dizer que se eu for o príncipe, eu vou ter que terminar a história com o Shikamaru? – Naruto apontava para o Nara.

- Eu te mato antes, Naruto! – e um burburinho começou.

- Silêncio todos vocês! É uma questão de justiça que os papéis sejam misturados! E além do mais, temos poucos personagens masculinos na história, Sinto muito, mas alguns de vocês precisarão ser uma das três fadas-madrinhas da Bela Adormecida. – os mais atentos podiam jurar que Tsunade estava prestes a gargalhar.

- Ótimo, não tem como ficar pior. – disse Sasuke.

- Claro que tem, Sasuke. VOCÊ pode ser sorteado como uma das fadas-madrinhas.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso, Shikamaru. – o Uchiha espalmou a mão no rosto novamente, em quase desespero.

- Disponha.

- Bem, bem, sem mais enrolação. Venham até aqui e cada um tire um papel de dentro do pote. Assim que tirá-lo, abram-no e digam em voz alta o personagem ou o cargo que tiraram.

Relutantes, os ninjas se levantaram em direção ao "pote da morte", como Shikamaru havia definido pouco antes.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Que interessante! Bem, vamos repassar os papéis. – Tsunade leu a lista em voz alta.

_Direção – Ino_

_Assistente de direção – Shino_

_Princesa Aurora (Bela Adormecida) – Sakura_

_Príncipe Felipe – Neji_

_Rei – Sasuke_

_Rainha – Tenten_

_Bruxa Malévola – Hinata_

_Fada Flora – Chouji_

_Fada Fauna – Lee_

_Fada Primavera – Naruto_

_Cenários, figurino, iluminação, sonoplastia – Shikamaru, Kiba e alguns genins recém-formados._

- Neji, por todos os nossos anos de amizade, troque de papel comigo! – Rock Lee estava ajoelhado em frente ao Hyuuga, as mãos juntas, os olhos quase marejados.

- Não que eu esteja particularmente feliz em ser o príncipe dessa peça, mas se trocarmos de papéis, Tsunade-sama nos esfola vivos. – Neji olhava para o amigo em total desespero na sua frente. Era óbvio o motivo pelo qual Lee queria ser o príncipe: motivo esse que atendia pelo nome de Sakura.

- Agora que todos já sabem quais papéis irão desempenhar, Ino, venha aqui. Aqui está o script para teatro da peça e a lista dos personagens – Tsunade entregou o calhamaço de papel para a Yamanaka – você como diretora terá total autonomia para decidir o que é melhor para que essa peça esteja perfeita para ser encenada daqui a 15 dias.

- Quinze dias? Não... é pouco tempo, Tsunade-sama? – Ino perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Creio que seja tempo suficiente para que a peça seja apresentada como abertura das atividades da academia ninja esse ano... eu confio em vocês! – a hokage sorria, praticamente ignorando as expressões de pânico dos ninjas à sua frente – Agora vão, vão, vocês precisam começar os ensaios o quanto antes! – e Tsunade foi encaminhando os doze ninjas assustados para fora da sua sala.

- Certo... e agora, o que faremos, Ino, digo, diretora? – Shikamaru perguntou, já fora da sala da hokage.

- Bom, eu vou tirar umas cópias desse script para dividirmos os papéis. E depois... sei lá, deem uma lida neles até a tarde, vamos ver se conseguimos ensaiar um pouco ainda hoje.

E naquela mesma tarde, aconteceu o primeiro ensaio da peça. Apesar de um Lee fazendo uma fada-madrinha tomada pelo fogo da juventude, Naruto reclamando da idéia de ser uma delas, Sasuke sério demais para ser um rei, Hinata com problemas para encarnar a bruxa da história e Shikamaru achando que trabalhar nos bastidores é algo problemático demais, Ino achou que todos os problemas fossem apenas por ser o primeiro dia de ensaio.

Mas ela estava enganada.

* * *

_Preciso de reviews pra postar o resto, para saber se estão gostando, não é? Então, cliquem ali no botãozinho verde, ele não morde XD_

_/onde foi que eu li isso? XD_

_Beijos  
Hakeru-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

_Por enquanto vou postando ao menos essa fic, pelo menos até a gripe me deixar e eu ter cabeça pra escrever mais um capítulo das outras fics que PRECISO continuar. Não se preocupem, não me esqueci delas, rs..._

_Enquanto isso, divirtam-se (????) com essa loucura que tem saído da minha cabeça XD_

_Boa leitura n.n_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** todo mundo que aparece nessa fic é propriedade do tio Kishi. Porque se fossem meus eu teria juntado casais desde a fase clássica. /apanha

E a idéia da fic foi um pouco baseada na parte da encenação da peça de teatro "Uma quase Cinderela" em Fruits Basket.

* * *

_De volta ao segundo dia..._

- Por que eu não fui com o meu pai para aquela missão no País das Ondas?? – Ino olhava para o alto, estendendo os braços.

- Me faço a mesma pergunta. Mas já que estamos aqui, precisamos ensaiar essa peça. – disse um Shino calmo como sempre.

- Certo, certo...certo! Calma, loira, respira... – Ino falava consigo mesma, de olhos fechados – Bem, vamos voltar a uma das cenas cruciais da primeira parte da peça. Quando as fadas-madrinhas estão dando os presentes para a princesa recém-nascida e a bruxa Malévola chega ao castelo perguntando por que não foi convidada e lança uma maldição na pequena Aurora.

Ela então pegou três hashis de dentro da sua pochete.

- Naruto, Lee, Chouji, aqui, usem isso como se fossem as varinhas de condão.

- Mas é um hashi!

- É claro Naruto, é pra representar que é uma varinha, você tem que ajudar, né? – Ino deu meia-volta – ok, todos em seus lugares!

Sasuke pôs-se perto de Tenten, ao lado de um caixote que servia de "berço". Naruto, Rock Lee e Chouji, segurando os hashis que serviam de "varinhas mágicas" se posicionaram em frente ao "berço", enquanto Hinata ficava um pouco distante, para encenar a chegada da bruxa.

- Eu ainda não acredito que eu vou ter que ser uma fada! – Naruto reclamou tão repentinamente que arrancou risadas de todos.

- Nem eu, Naruto-kun! Eu na verdade continuo achando que deveria ser o príncipe! – os olhos de Lee estavam brilhando.

- E por que você? Eu que deveria ser o príncipe! – Naruto respondeu, apontando seu hashi para Lee.

- Vamos resolver isso numa luta! – Rock Lee empunhou seu hashi também.

- Vocês dois, parem com essa palhaçada! – Sasuke gritou.

- Quer entrar na luta também, teme?

- Eu não preciso disso!

- Está querendo dizer que não precisa lutar pelo amor da Sakura-san, Uchiha? – disse Lee, enquanto Sakura ruborizava no canto do palco.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, idiota! – apesar das palavras, Sasuke se denunciou por também ruborizar, o que fez Naruto gargalhar e apontar para o amigo.

- SILÊNCIO, SEUS ARRUACEIROS!!! NARUTO, FICA QUIETO!! LEE, CALA A BOCA!! SASUKE-KUN, EM SUA POSIÇÃO!!! TODOS, QUIETOS, AGORA!!!! – um silêncio mortal se instaurou no teatro, enquanto Ino parecia ter incorporado uma "inner" muito pior do que a de Sakura – agora... Kiba, as luzes... todos em seus lugares... AÇÃO!!

- Princesa Aurora, eu lhe concedo o dom da sabedoria – disse Chouji, se aproximando do "berço".

- E eu lhe concedo o dom da beleza sem igual! – disse Lee, rodopiando exageradamente.

- Menos Lee, ME-NOS! – Ino, sentada num banquinho fora de cena, cochichou relativamente alto para o garoto.

- E eu lhe concedo... – era Naruto que falava, mas ele não podia terminar sua frase.

- Agora, Hinata! – Ino cochichou para a Hyuuga, que se aproximou do "berço".

- Oh... o-ora... o que te-temos aqui? – Hinata tentava fazer uma voz maldosamente alterada.

- Ei, você é a bruxa Malévola, o que faz aqui? – Sasuke replicou sem muita emoção na voz.

- Sasuke, não é assim que um rei assustado deve reagir com a presença de uma bruxa!! – a Yamanaka agitava os braços enquanto Sasuke bufava impaciente.

- E-eu... fiquei sabendo do nascimento d-da princesinha... ma-mas que coisa, porque não me convidaram pa-para a festa?

- Hinata! Mais emoção! Mais maldade nessa voz!! Seja má como você nunca foi! – Ino sacudia as mãos em desespero para a Hyuuga.

- Porque achamos que você não é bem vinda no nosso reino! – Tenten respondeu, a melhor representação até então.

- Ah... então é as-assim? Não tenho e-escolha a não ser... lançar uma ma-ma-maldição sobre a princesinha!

- Hinataaaaaaa do céééééu, isso não é jeito de se lançar uma maldição!! – a Yamanaka se levantou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso! – Naruto pulou na frente do "berço", mas perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo dentro do caixote.

- Seu idiota! Era eu que devia responder a ela! – Sasuke brigou com Naruto, que tentava se levantar de dentro do caixote.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CHEGA, CHEGA, CHEGAAAAAAAAA!! – Ino gritou mais uma vez – EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!! Desse jeito nós não vamos conseguir fazer essa peça é NUNCA!!! – ela sentou no seu banquinho, derrotada.

- Ino, você não pode desistir! – Sakura veio do canto do palco para consolar a amiga.

- É-é Ino-chan, eu prometo, eu vou me esforçar! – Hinata tentava animá-la.

- Obrigada Sakura... Hinata... mas é quase impossível! Você Hinata, ficou com o pior papel que poderiam te dar... os meninos como fadas não estão se adaptando, o Sasuke-kun como rei também não está convencendo... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH O QUE EU VOU FAZEEEEEEEER!! – Ino se levantou, as mãos na cabeça, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro do palco.

- Ino, sem querer ser portador de mais notícias ruins... mas acho que teremos problemas com os figurinos.

- ÓTIMO! QUE LEGAL! Qual é a bomba agora, Shikamaru?

- Veja você mesma. – Shikamaru trazia até o palco as duas araras de roupas com os figurinos disponíveis.

- MAS QUE DIABOS...?

- É isso que você está vendo.

- Agora me diga, ME DIGA como vamos encenar "A Bela Adormecida" com apenas dois vestidos de princesa?? – Ino olhava os cabides quase vazios.

- Na verdade, um vestido só, o outro está quase se desmanchando – corrigiu Kiba, saindo de trás da outra arara.

- Não tem roupas suficientes para as fadas também.

- E roupas de príncipe? NÃO TEMOS ROUPAS DE PRÍNCIPE!!! – a Yamanaka conferia os cabides, cada vez mais entrando em pânico.

- Bem, esse é um outro problema... além da roupa da bruxa. – Shikamaru coçava a cabeça.

- NÃO TEMOS ROUPA DA BRUXA!!! NÃO TEMOS ROUPAS DE NADA!!! COMO VAMOS FAZER ESSA PEÇA DOS INFERNOS SE NEM ROUPAS TEMOS PARA ENCENÁ-LA??? – a loira sacudia os braços freneticamente, gritando quase desesperada.

- Bem, eu posso pegar um dos meus quimonos cerimoniais do clã e usá-lo como roupa de príncipe, se a Ino não se importar... – Neji sugeriu.

- E eu... posso pegar um dos meus quimonos escuros e usá-lo com roupa de bruxa... que tal? – agora era Hinata que sugeria.

- É, pode ser, Hinata, e com uma maquiagem que eu posso fazer em você, vai ficar bem legal! – Sakura mostrou-se animada.

- A gente pode improvisar umas roupas de fadas estilizadas com esse vestido que está se desmanchando e usar os hashis que estão com os meninos como varinhas mágicas mesmo! – Tenten estava cheia de idéias.

Mas apesar das várias sugestões, Ino continuava zanzando pelo palco, distante em seus pensamentos. O problema dos figurinos até poderia ser resolvido, mas e o dos personagens que não combinavam? Era dor de cabeça demais para uma Yamanaka só...

- Mas será que Tsunade-sama não vai achar ruim todas essas adaptações?

- Não teria porque, Sasuke-kun. Afinal, Tsunade-sama disse que a Ino tem total autonomia na direção da peça. – explicou Sakura, se aproximando da amiga – Não é mesmo, Ino?

- Ahn, o que?

- Que você tem total autonomia na direção.

"Autonomia... direção..." – Ino continuava andando.

- Então se o Neji e a Hinata trouxerem os quimonos deles de casa e a gente conseguir fazer as roupas estilizadas das fadas com esse vestido...

"Quimonos... estilizados..." – ela começou a diminuir os passos.

- O problema só vai ser mesmo os personagens, mas com um pouco de ensaio...

"Autonomia... direção... quimonos... estilizados... personagens..." – É ISSO!!!! – Ino exclamou, se virando bruscamente, quase derrubando Sakura que vinha logo atrás de si.

- Ai Ino, não me assusta assim! – Sakura pôs a mão no coração, olhando assustada para a amiga.

- Mas Sakura, É ISSO!!! É ISSO, É ISSO!! GENIAL, simplesmente GENIAL!!! Autonomia, certo?? Hahahahaha, GENIAL!! – Ino segurou as duas mãos de Sakura, sacudindo-as.

- Ma-mas o que é tão genial assim, Ino? – a Haruno estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Você vai ver, Sakura-chan, você vai ver!! – ela saiu num rompante pelo palco, em direção ao seu banquinho – Vocês verão daqui a duas horas a peça de teatro mais genial que Konoha jamais viu, hahahahahaha! – disse ela, rindo quase histericamente.

- O que deu nela, Sakura?

- Eu que vou saber, Sasuke-kun? – todos olharam para onde Ino estava; ela segurava o seu script com força, de costas para eles – mas quando ela começa a me chamar de Sakura-chan, boa coisa não é...

- Hum... isso... isso... e aqui... isso, isso... ISSO!!! HAHAHAHAHA, PERFEITO!! – Ino ria histérica.

- Tá legal, agora eu estou com medo. – comentou Shikamaru.

- Ino, o que...

- Ã, ã, ã, não atrapalhe o pensamento de uma gênia!! – ela interrompeu a pergunta de Sakura – aliás, estarei no camarim do teatro criando e NÃO QUERO SER INTERROMPIDA SOB NENHUMA CIRCUNSTÂNCIA!! – ela se encaminhou para o camarim, segurando o script nas mãos.

- Mas Ino...

- NÃO SE TEM FIGURINOS?? OS ATORES NÃO ENTRAM NOS PAPÉIS?? POIS VIRE TUDO DE CABEÇA PRA BAIXO, VIRE TUDO, É O QUE EU DIGO!! HAHAHAHAHA! – e com essas palavras, os olhos em brasa, ela sumiu nos bastidores.

Silêncio mortal.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Kiba estava assustado.

- Acho que perdemos nossa diretora e ganhamos uma interna no hospício...

- Neji, sem seus sarcasmos agora, é sério!

- E você acha que eu estou mentindo, Tenten?

- Calma gente, eu não acho que a Ino tenha enlouquecido... apesar disso tudo, ela me pareceu bem... lúcida.

- Já que a Sakura diz...

- Certo então, se ela não sair dali até o final do dia, a gente arromba o camarim – Shikamaru deu a solução mais sensata no momento – enquanto isso eu vou descansar um pouco, sabe-se lá com que idéia maluca a Ino vai sair daquele lugar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Duas horas depois..._

- Eu não aguento mais, eu vou bater naquela porta!

- Calma, Sakura, a Ino disse que não queria ser interrompida!

- Mas Tenten, já se passaram duas horas! – Sakura foi se encaminhando para a porta do camarim.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia ir falar com a Ino-chan agora, Sakura-chan...

- Ah Hinata, o que ela pode nos fazer? – Sakura bateu na porta, abrindo-a em seguida – Ino? Tá tudo bem aí?

Um abajur e um relógio de parede voaram pela porta, deixando de acertar Sakura e Hinata por pouco.

- NÃO ME INTERROMPAM, EU DISSE, NÃO ME INTERROMPAM! A MELHOR PEÇA DE TEATRO DESDE ROMEU E JULIETA ESTÁ QUASE PRONTA! – e a porta se fechou com estrondo.

Sakura, Hinata e Tenten estavam sentadas no chão, amedrontadas.

- De onde veio aquele abajur?? E aquele relógio??

- Eu que sei, Tenten? Melhor mesmo a gente deixar a Ino em paz... – e se levantando do chão, as kunoichis se afastaram da porta do camarim.

* * *

_Respondendo reviews!_

**Uchiha Harumi –** Haru-sama! Que vai dar confusão... bem, já deu, né? Mas não quer dizer que não vá continuar dando, não é mesmo? Hehehehehe... e não se preocupe, como eu disse ali em cima, to esperando a gripe melhorar pra eu voltara escrever as fics que NECESSITAM de continuação n.n Obrigada!

**Hyuuga ALe –** que bom que você gosta de NejiTen, então eu acho que você vai gostar do rumo que eu estou dando pra essa fic doida XD Espere e verá! E obrigada! n.n

**Babu-chan –** mais uma fã de NejiTen, weeeeee! E fica tranqüila que vai ser NejiTen mesmo... aguarde os próximos capítulos! XD

**Haruno Melonie –** eu não diria engraçado... eu diria um desastre, você viu, né? XD Agora vamos ver como a Ino vai resolver isso... E obrigada pelo apoio! n.n (nossa, eu tenho fãs, QISSO XD)

**The Pink Cat –** fico feliz que tenha gostado! n.n

**Carollzinha-chan –** ah não, yaoi eu não faço XD Mas você viu que já deu confusão esses papéis na peça, né? Vamos ver como a Ino vai resolver isso... Obrigada pelo apoio! n.n

**Ichaan –** hahahaha, vocês levaram a sério o pedido de reviews, né? Gostei... e gostei que tenham gostado da fic também! Obrigada! n.n

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Beijos  
Hakeru-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

_ESTOU VIVA UHUUUUUU! *fogos*_

_*tomates*_

_Sim, me desculpem o sumiço... não tem sido um ano muito fácil pra mim. Quando eu acho que consigo voltar a escrever as fics, acontece algo que me suga a inspiração. Mas tenho voltado aos poucos, fiz até um fic com a Sakura pra um concurso! E prometo que irei me esforçar para não abandonar vocês n.n_

_Até tinha me esquecido que já tinha praticamente mais dois capítulos dessa fic prontos! E se Deus quiser, ela será finalizada em breve! Espero que continuem lendo e se divertindo! n.n_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** todo mundo que aparece nessa fic é propriedade do tio Kishi. Porque se fossem meus eu teria juntado casais desde a fase clássica. /apanha

E a idéia da fic foi um pouco baseada na parte da encenação da peça de teatro "Uma quase Cinderela" em Fruits Basket.

* * *

_  
Uma hora depois..._

- TREMEI RELES MORTAIS! – Ino surgiu dos bastidores sem aviso, e parou no meio do palco, trazendo o seu script totalmente amassado nas mãos.

- Ino! Tá tudo bem? – Sakura correu até a amiga.

- Claro Sakura-chan, melhor não poderia estar! Eu trago aqui a solução para todos os nossos problemas! – ela estendeu o script amassado para Sakura, que o pegou nas mãos e leu a primeira página.

_A Bela Adormecida_

**_A BELA NINJA ADORMECIDA_**

- Ino, que título é esse, o que foi que você fez?? – a Haruno levantou os olhos do script para a Yamanaka, que tirou os papéis da mão de Sakura e começou a caminhar pelo palco.

- Eu disse que iria virar tudo de cabeça para baixo e virei! Finalmente temos uma trama que se encaixa com os figurinos, atores e tempo disponíveis! E sem perder a essência da história da Bela Adormecida original! – ela rodopiou com o script nas mãos.

- Acho que ficaria mais fácil se você nos explicar o que foi que você fez, Ino...

- Nada de muito difícil de entender: apenas que agora a nossa heroína será a filha do damiyo, as fadas madrinhas serão sacerdotes dos templos dos quatro elementos, a bruxa agora será a sacerdotisa do templo do Fogo...

- Onde foi que eu já vi essa cisma com os sacerdotes do fogo...

- Em lugar nenhum Shikamaru, fica quieto! Onde eu estava... ah sim. Ao invés da princesa ser levada para viver com fadas no meio da floresta, ela será treinada como ninja nos templos dos elementos, e claro, nada de rocas de fiar. Nossa princesinha será enfeitiçada por uma kunai!

- Tenho que admitir, Ino... agora sim tem tudo a ver com a nossa realidade!

- E não é, testuda? Mas claro, sem perder o romantismo do beijo do amor verdadeiro que irá despertar a princesa ninja do seu sono! – a Yamanaka rodopiou mais uma vez.

- E isso resolve o problema dos figurinos, já que bastam as roupas que já temos! – comentou Tenten, animada – Só não resolve muito bem o problema dos personagens...

- Opa, bem lembrado, Tenten querida... e muito providencial também, já que agora... – ela estendeu algumas folhas de papel para a morena – VOCÊ será a personagem principal da história!

- Ah sim... O QUÊ?? – ela arregalou os olhos enquanto lia na primeira folha o seu nome no topo, como a "princesa ninja".

- Quer mais condizente com a nossa realidade do que isso? Quem melhor para manusear as armas ninjas? Quem melhor para ser uma princesa ninja? Quem melhor para cair na armadilha de uma linda kunai enfeitiçada? Tenten, você foi feita para esse papel!

- Que... como... quando... onde... porque... Ino, isso não faz sentido! A princesa não era a Sakura?

- ERA, querida! Agora, Sakura-chan é a sacerdotisa do tempo da Água, tome Sakura – Ino entregou para a Haruno o novo script.

- E o Neji, virou sacerdote-fada-madrinha também? – Tenten perguntou, displicente, enquanto lia seu script.

- Oh não, ele continua como o príncipe, não se preocupe.

- COMO É QUE É??? – Tenten empalideceu instantaneamente, deixando o script cair no chão.

- Por que, tem alguma coisa contra...? – Ino perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

- Na-não... mas é que... AH, esquece! – Tenten sacudia a cabeça de um lado para outro, tentando disfarçar um ligeiro rubor que tomou conta do seu rosto, enquanto se abaixava para pegar seu script do chão.

- Certo, vamos lá... – Ino quase mal pode segurar uma risada – Houve outras trocas de personagens, vocês verão nos novos scripts... – e a Yamanaka começou a distribuir os papéis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hinata, Hinata! – Naruto vinha correndo ao encontro da Hyuuga.

- Si-sim, Naruto-kun? – ela ruborizou.

- Eu vi aqui no meu script, eu vou ser o damiyo agora, o pai da princesa! E você vai ser a minha esposa! – ele sorria.

- É-é sim, Naruto-kun! – Hinata sorriu também.

- Não é legal? A Ino te tirou do papel de bruxa da história! Realmente, não tinha nada a ver com você!

Hinata ficou um pouco mais vermelha, mas continuou conversando com o Uzumaki. Afinal, eles teriam muito o que ensaiar juntos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – Tenten olhava as páginas de texto da "princesa ninja" – E esse final aqui... – a morena estava começando a ler o trecho onde o príncipe da história encontrava a princesa desacordada...

- Hum... Tenten?

- AAAAIIII!!! Ahn... Neji, oi!

- Nossa, te assustei?

- Naaaaaaaaaah... não foi nada! – ela fechou o script, tremendo – O que você quer?

- Bem, agora você é a princesa da história não é? – "Não precisa me lembrar disso toda hora, SÉRIO!", Tenten pensava – Creio que deveremos ensaiar juntos, não?

- Ah, vamos esperar pra ver o que a diretora vai decidir! – a morena continuava tremendo – "Ino porca, você me paga!!!" – ela olhava fulminante para a loira.

- Parece que agora todos estão satisfeitos com seus papéis – reparou Sakura.

- Sim, sim... tirando um ou outro... – a Yamanaka olhava para Tenten, que parecia ter uma cara de poucos amigos para ela.

- Mas Ino, você não acha que terá algum problema com Tsunade-sama? Tipo, a mudança na história e de alguns papéis... afinal, foi um sorteio...

- Autonomia, lembra-se Sakura? Você me lembrou desse fator e eu estou fazendo uso dele. Modifiquei a história devido a problemas que estavam além do que eu podia fazer. E tenho certeza de que agora essa peça vai ser um su-ces-so!

- De onde veio tanta confiança agora?

- Bem, digamos que se ela não for um sucesso de público e crítica, ela será um sucesso em outras áreas... – Ino passava os olhos pelo palco, se atendo à Naruto e Hinata que conversavam animados sobre seus novos papéis e à Tenten e Neji, que tentavam se entender como o casal protagonista da peça.

- Ah, entendi... – Sakura sorriu marota – Por isso também que você resolveu me colocar como sacerdotisa da Água e o Sasuke-kun como sacerdote do Ar? – ela piscou um olho.

- Não se esqueça de que Lee será o sacerdote da Terra, Sakura... eu não posso facilitar pra você! – ela trocou um olhar desafiador com a Haruno – Mas agora chega de papo! Pessoal, todos em seus lugares, a mesma cena de antes, vamos ensaiar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O ensaio recomeçou desde o início da história, agora da princesa ninja filha do damiyo. Todos pareciam estar bem mais a vontade em seus novos papéis, até Hinata – que apesar de estar ruborizando um pouco além da conta por ser par de Naruto na nova história – estava indo muito bem.

Sakura agora fazia sua entrada, como a sacerdotisa da Água, que não teria tempo de conceder seu presente à princesa, pois o sacerdote do Fogo apareceria antes.

- E eu lhe concedo... ei Ino, quem será o sacerdote do Fogo, o vilão da história?

- Sacerdotisa, se esqueceu? Bem, quando você quer algo bem feito... faça você mesmo! – e tomando posição, Ino fez a sua entrada em cena – Ora, ora... o que temos aqui? Um batizado? E nem me convidaram! Tsc, tsc...

- Ino, você vai ser a vilã? – Sakura riu – Bem, não podia esperar menos de você...

- Vou encarar como um elogio, Sakura-chan! Bem, vamos prosseguir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tenten, é a sua vez agora! – Ino gritou do palco para a kunoichi que se preparava nos bastidores.

A morena respirou fundo. Nem nos seus treinos de 100 kunais no centro do alvo ela se sentia tão pressionada.

- Me-me chamou, pai, mãe? – ela não conseguiu evitar uma gaguejada.

- Sim querida... precisamos falar com você...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Agora é a cena que você se encontra com o príncipe pela primeira vez.

- Mas já agora? – Tenten não pensou antes de perguntar.

- Qual é o problema afinal, Tenten?

- Ne-nenhum Ino, que idéia!

- Ah bom, achei que você não quisesse ser o par do Neji nessa história...

- Qu-que bobagem, de onde você tirou isso? Vamos ensaiar! – a morena se levantou decidida enquanto Ino segurava uma risada.

- Prontos... ação!

Tenten caminhou pelo palco,segurando uma kunai nas mãos.

- Quem está aí?

- Calma, eu vim em paz! – Neji surgiu, vestido com um dos seus quimonos de festa, mostrando as mãos vazias e... sorrindo.

- ...

- Tenten, é a sua fala agora! – Ino sussurrou.

- ... ah, sim... Quem... é você e o que faz aqui?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ai, estou morta! – Tenten se jogou num dos pufes empoeirados que havia nos bastidores.

- Não é fácil ser a protagonista, não é Tenten? – Sakura perguntou rindo, se sentando em outro pufe.

- Não mesmo... nossa, nunca mais quero ser personagem principal de nada!

_(N.A.: sem querer, essa frase ficou extremamente irônica... desculpem. Voltamos com a nossa programação normal) _

- Eu agora estou bem aliviada de não ter que ser a vilã da história... – Hinata sorriu docemente, se sentando do outro lado do pufe onde estava Sakura.

- E feliz também por fazer par com o Naruto, né? – Sakura perguntou rindo, o que deixou Hinata bem vermelha – Ah, agora eu também estou me sentindo bem melhor como a sacerdotisa da Água... ia ser super estranho eu como a princesa, o Neji como príncipe e o Sasuke-kun ali olhando... – ela corou.

- Ah Sakura, ia ser um teste interessante pro Sasuke, né? – Tenten riu.

- Hahahaha, talvez... mas isso me lembra uma coisa... você deu várias gaguejadas quando estávamos ensaiando, especialmente quando você tinha que contracenar com o Neji! – a Haruno sorriu maldosa para a morena.

- Q-q-qu-que você está dizendo, Sakura! Não delira! – Tenten arregalou seus olhos castanhos.

- Acho que não era eu que estava delirando na primeira cena que você e Neji ensaiaram juntos... você perdeu a voz!

- Ah droga, nem sei explicar o que aconteceu! – a morena escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Bem, eu desconfio o que seja, mas isso só você mesma pode saber. – Sakura sorriu.

- Eu... convivo com o Neji há anos... mas nunca me lembro de... vê-lo sorrindo daquele jeito... acho que me assustei...

- Assustou, é? – a Haruno deu uma risadinha.

- Para, Sakura! – Tenten corou – Isso só prova que o Neji é realmente um ótimo ator, ele sabe até falsear um sorriso que ele nunca deu!

- Ótimo ator, ok... ei! – Sakura folheava o seu script – Acho que amanhã ensaiaremos pela primeira vez a grande cena da peça!

- Grande cena?

- Claro, ué! O beijo que desperta a bela ninja adormecida! – Sakura estava com um olhar sonhador.

- O QUÊ, MAS JÁ?? – Tenten não pode evitar de escorregar do pufe até o chão.

- Credo Tenten, já não sei mais se você quer beijar ou não o Neji nessa peça... – a Haruno ria.

- ISSO É QUESTIONAMENTO QUE SE FAÇA?? – a morena se levantava do chão.

- Falavam de mim? – Neji surgiu de trás de uma das pilastras.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Tenten escorregou de novo, dessa vez espalhando todo o seu scipt pelo chão.

- O que houve?

- Nada com o que se preocupar Neji... – Sakura respondeu – acho que a Tenten está só um pouco cansada, não é? – ela sorriu para a morena, que juntava seus papéis.

- Sakura, você me paga... – Tenten respondeu entre dentes.

- Neji nii-san, eu estou indo para casa... você também vai? – perguntou Hinata, se levantando do pufe.

- Não Hinata-sama, ainda tenho umas coisas para resolver aqui... pode ir.

- Isso, Hinata, você vai comigo, vamos dar uma passada na loja de doces e comprar uns dangos... tchau Neji, tchau Tenten! – e Sakura saiu, praticamente arrastando Hinata pelo braço.

- Apressada, não? – Neji perguntou para uma Tenten que acabara de se levantar.

- É, demais pro meu gosto... bem, eu preciso ir também, já passa das oito da noite e...

- Tenten, eu queria falar com você.

A morena gelou.

- Ah sim... claro, pode falar. – disse ela, se virando para o Hyuuga.

- Precisamos combinar como vamos fazer essa cena – e ele mostrou a ela o trecho do script mais temido por Tenten.

"Porqueeeeeeeeeeee, Kami-sama??"

- O-oras, porque precisamos combinar isso? O príncipe beija a bela ninja adormecida e ela acorda, não é? – Tenten tentava fazer tudo parecer simples.

- Não acho que seja tão simples assim... – e ela não conseguiu.

- Mas é claro que é! É só um beijinho simples, a ninja adormecida acorda, se casa com o príncipe e todos vivem felizes para sempre, fim! – a morena não queria estender aquele assunto.

- Tenten, somos colegas de time há muitos anos, temos que tomar o maior cuidado para não criarmos uma situação chata por causa dessa peça – disse Neji, se aproximando dela – Por isso acho que devíamos decidir como vai ser esse beijo... – ele se aproximou mais um pouco, Tenten agora podia sentir a respiração do Hyuuga no seu rosto...

- Nã-não seja ridículo temos que encarar tudo com naturalidade afinal nos conhecemos há tanto tempo claro que seria diferente se eu gostasse de você mas como isso não é verdade devemos encarar isso como um beijo técnico e simples sem sentimento nenhum de uma peça de teatro ora vamos somos bem crescidos! – ela não pausou nem respirou enquanto dizia isso, desviando o seu rosto do rosto de Neji, e ficando de costas para ele.

- Certo então... acho que entendi... – ele disse, também se virando de costas – Bem, melhor eu ir então, amanhã temos que estar cedo aqui para ensaiar. Boa noite, Tenten – e Neji saiu andando calmamente.

- Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii meus sais... – a morena desabou novamente no pufe – amanhã vai ser um longo dia...

- "Claro que seria diferente se eu gostasse de você mas como isso não é verdade...", hihihihihihi – Ino apareceu do outro lado do palco, falseando a voz de Tenten e rindo sarcástica.

- INO!! VOCÊ AINDA ESTAVA AQUI, EU VOU TE MATAR!!!! – Tenten se levantou do pufe e correu atrás da Yamanaka; e correndo, as duas deixaram o teatro da academia ninja para trás. Até o dia seguinte.

* * *

_Vocês me perdoam se eu só responder as reviews no próximo capítulo? Digam que sim! XD_

_Beijos_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
